boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
White City
Based roughly around old greek culture, White City is a kingdom ruled by women centered around harvest and art. Governed by the long lines of the Deloncre househould, tradition is as heavy as the weight on their stilleto heel pressing into your back. Some see the place as rough and biased against men. Trade and Specialties White City trades in marble and wine & grapes. This is a good place for artists (of the sculpting/painting variety). Laws Keep an eye on the forum for any additions and changes. Sometimes laws are added in temporarily due to a conflict. In regards to: Stealing All captured thieves, through red-handed attempts or evidence, shall be forced to work for their riches. Repeated offenders shall have a finger removed. When all fingers are removed, so shall the dominate hand. This applies for touching, tampering, eating, or taking of the grapes in the vineyard. Kidnapping Solitary confinement with minimal socializing for the exact number of days a person is or has been missing for their reasons. Raping First offense: Fining, jail time. Second offense: (Male: Castration) (Female: Chasity belt to which the key shall be lost) And forced to work for the religious faction. Murder With proof, Murderer shall be paraded in his capture, and sentenced to die the way his victim(s) have. : Attempted: Removal of weapons and right to purchase or handle weaponry within White City, fining, jail time. The attempt shall be repeated upon the attemptee, with hope that the near-death fear shall strike him into behaviorial soundness. Treason Public Shaming, banishment, and death upon return. *In a serious case where treason threatens the loss of a war, death only.Anything (verbal or physical action) Against Nobility Shall be held for a trial where the included nobility shall have to stand as well. Mild Crimes (All include a shaming form) Skirmishes ''Short jail time beside one another, and a judge to help solve the differences. ''Defilement' Offenders shall have the offence repeated upon them. (ie, painting the church with your name, youg et "Church" written all over you.) ''Adultry Disturbance/Annoyance to Society Abuser '''etc Punishments Stockade w/ rotten vegetables and fruit throw Jeering Platform (stand for ___ hours) Mask wear for ___ days Inventive Solution These can range to just about anything short of death.Parade through city (coupled with any of the above, or just before execution) Enslavement Execution Religion White City worships Xyn the Goddess of Snakes and Venom. : A priestess of Xyn is often known by the snake companion she is given. There is also the sacks in the upper part of her mouth connected to the roof. Each sack contains something, based on what the goddess would bless them with. Xyn is considered a nuetral Goddess. She does things to affect the city that protects her children. *''Weddings'' - With a wedding it is a cerimonial union, there is a glass of wine and on the handles there are two fanged snake handles that will piece the flesh enough for a single drop to enter the goblet, They are made to drink and exchange a symbol of some sort to show they belong to another. It is often at a wedding the two will show thier talents together to the invited guests. *''Death'' - A ghost is rare in white city. Xyn truley is the passage in to the next life. You will not see mourning very long. The bodies are often ate and souls devoured by the Goddess Xyn, they are rebourn in to yaunties in the next life. *Births - For the birth ritual the child born unto royalty will recieve what is known as a Venom scar normally on the bottom of the foot. *Right of Age - When a White City child has become of the age of 13 they can enter in to the right of passage. this is done by *Companioned Snake - Priests(esses) Are often blessed with a companioned snakes. The snake and type is chosen by xyn. Others may recieve them at the Right of Age or when a priestess or the Goddess Xyn allows such. *Aeons - Aeons are spirits that are found in the single tear gems with in the Underdark. An aeron is about the size of a tear and contains the soul of some sort of creature. This creature durring the ritual becomes a tatoo on the flesh of the being who obtained it. *Priesthood *Sacrifice *Royal Bloodline *Right of Passage. There is a small new temple that has been made to the Sun God Apollo. : His natural beauty is reflected in the statue of him and his 2 companions the Stars, Davion and Arabi. Category:Kingdoms Holidays Lover's Masquerade This is celebrated around valentine's day. A big night time party in the Image Garden Harvest In the fall when the vines are ripe enough to pick, there is a celebration at the end of harvest time where the city participates in the making of the wine (and sharing in the sacred version). This is a celebration of womenhood as well, with spa treatments for the ladies, and a men are to be on their best behavior. Shops Tack Shop ivorycastle.jpg|Ivory Castle floorplan GuardHealerWC.jpg|Floorplan of the Guard and Healer Building WCVineyard.jpg|Vineyard and Orchards Category:Kingdoms